


Skyless Storm

by delicatebelief



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatebelief/pseuds/delicatebelief
Summary: They were young and free; reckless and wild. And the young never think they won't last forever that they will always have time still. But sometimes they are wrong.





	Skyless Storm

**Author's Note:**

> found an old drabble and figured why not post it

They were young and free; reckless and wild.

It felt like their freedom would never end. That they were invincible. They fought the toughest. Defeated monsters. They had no bounds with the sky as their playground. 

Gokudera wanted these days to last forever. To follow the Tenth to the ends of the heavens. To fight in hell together. To see the world and call it their own.

Yes, they were free. 

Free to laugh, cry, love and fly. Free to shout at each other during those intense moments and cry in apologies later. Free sneak out of HQ together and suffer punishment from Reborn later.

What neither of them realized was that they were also free to die.

Something screamed at him that day. Telling - no demanding - him not to let the Tenth go. To beg him to stay home that day. That something wasn’t right. That something horrible will happen.

But no one held his faith or trust more than the boss. No one was as strong or quick witted as him. And if anyone should have made it home safely it would be him

He was never so wrong.

His beloved boss would not be returning home. He would not reassure Gokudera as he worry, saying it was for nothing. He would not be there to laugh at another of his alien tangents or be there to get scared at silly horror movies or lay with him under the stars in silence as they reflected on old times while blessing each moment spent together.

He will never be there ever again.

The Guardian screamed and tossed people aside, refusing to let anyone try to reason with him. How could they leave without seeking vengeance? How could they live with themselves without making the murderer pay? It wasn’t right! 

Pain was so much harder to bear alone. And the bomber who swore and shouted and matured and flew now had no words left to say and nowhere else to spread his wings. And the follower and friend to such an amazing boss cried and mourned, his insides tearing and breaking until it felt like nothing was left. 

And in a way there was nothing left inside him. That he was now a hollow husk of his former self.

Because what was a storm without a sky?


End file.
